


Smut Monday: Love Bites/Passion Marks

by AliceCambio



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 00:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10204760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCambio/pseuds/AliceCambio
Summary: Alucard returns home from a trip to find Integra at her desk, working. As usual. Mistress and servant rebond. This was originally written for the Smut Monday prompts on Tumblr, and is also posted there.





	

Alucard found Integra where he normally finds her after a long assignment: sitting at her desk late at night, working on some budgeting sheets or something like that (he never really paid attention to the work his Mistress was working on). He moved out of the shadows behind her, taking his physical form with his usual undead silence. Alucard loomed over Integra for a moment, watching the muscles of her shoulder as they tensed under her thick robe. Something was bothering her.  
His hands rubbed at her shoulders, gently at first, so he wouldn’t startle her. She tensed further for a moment, then sighed, relaxing and leaning just a little into his hands. 

“There you are. You’re later than I expected. How did it go?”

“It was annoying, honestly. To go all the way to Saint Helena for maybe fifteen minutes of battle? And you made me travel there like a mortal too… very boring.”

“You bring enough attention to yourself without using your abilities to travel great distances. It’s good to hear that things went well, at least. You didn’t attract attention while taking down the targets, did you?” Integra said, leaning back just a little into his hands.

“No, although the burning warehouse probably caught some attention. I was long gone before anyone from the local fire department got close, however. What did you do while I was gone? More meetings with the Convention of Old Folk?” As he spoke, Alucard increased pressure on her shoulders, his long digits seeking the knots underneath her coffee-and-cream skin.

“You of all people really shouldn’t tease anyone about age like that,” Integra chastised him. There wasn’t much heart behind her criticism, though, and she found herself smiling as he chuckled. “No, I didn’t have any meetings with them. I spent most of the week working out the budget for the next quarter, and reviewing more of these human hunters that have been seeking out work with us.”  
“Hmm.” Alucard didn’t really care who he worked with, so long as they respected his Mistress’ wishes and were loyal to the Hellsing Agency.  
There was comfortable silence for a long while after that. The mortal woman and the immortal man enjoyed these moments between them, where there was no one but the other and the world could fall away, and they could just be.  
Alucard finally broke the silence with a deep sigh, kissing her gently. She smiled a bit as his cold lips met her warm mouth. It always amazed her that someone so passionate, so devil-may-care, so bloodthirsty in battle, could be this sweet. He saved this side just for her, and Integra relished in the gift of seeing this side.  
Their tongues met, and she moaned slightly as Alucard sat down on the arm of her chair. Their kiss deepened as he wrapped one red-cloaked arm around her waist, pulling her just a little out of the seat of the chair. Integra shook slightly as his tongue stroked hers, as she traced the tips of his teeth, from his sharp canines and incisors, to his blunt molars. Integra could feel the strength of his jaw, bur knew he would not bite down. Alucard sucked on her tongue for a moment, smirking as her heard her moan.  
Then, Alucard broke the kiss, his red eyes boring into her blues. He kissed her jaw lightly, almost so light she couldn’t feel them, and she blushed slightly as her nipples hardened against her robe. Alucard’s lips latched onto her neck, not biting, but sucking hard. She arched into his mouth, moaning loudly in his ear. He growled, arm tightening around her, and lips pressing down. After one long, hot moment, Alucard turned back and admired his work on Integra’s beautiful neck. He had created a deep purple passion-mark, a sign of both his affection and his possessiveness over his blonde lover.  
“C-careful,” Integra shuddered, struggling to keep control over her lust. “Walter has been noticing them. He’s—“  
“What’s his problem now?” Alucard quipped in irritation. “And how is he seeing the marks anyway? You wear long shirts, ties, and cravats. He shouldn’t be seeing any of the hickeys I place on your body.”  
“Calm down, Alucard. He noticed them when the air conditioning broke a couple of days ago. It was hot, so I wore a blouse that did not adequately cover my neck. He stated that he was only concerned about the possibility of you breaking the skin and making me bleed. I told him I trusted you implicitly and that you wouldn’t ever bite me or take my blood without my explicit permission.”  
“Then why are you concerned about him seeing them?” Alucard demanded.  
“I simply don’t want the trouble. I’m tired of him watching you and myself for some not-there sign of abuse. I told him as such when he tried to bring up the marks this afternoon. More than that, Seras told Walter to suck an egg.”  
Alucard laughed, surprised and proud that his blood-made child would stand up in such a way to a superior when that superior was being rude to their Mistress. “I’ll have to give her my thanks later. It’s good to have someone on our side. Now…”  
Integra tried not to squeak when he stood and lifted her suddenly, effortlessly sweeping her into his arms in a bridal carry. “I’m going to take you to bed. I’m going to make love to you, and you’re going to forget about that silly, overprotective butler. Understood?”  
“Really? Then do it, vampire,” Integra responded, challenging him with glee and lust in her voice. Alucard chuckled, leaving the office and taking her to her nearby bedroom and locking the door behind them.  
In the bedroom, Alucard set her down on the bed, taking a step back to take off his red trench coat and heavy boots. Integra smiled at him deeply, pulling her robe off and lying nude against the pillows with her knees together and her ankles apart. Within that triangle of lower legs and bed, Alucard could see her slit, and he licked his lips as Integra slyly slipped one delicate finger down, down into her slit. Within seconds, Alucard slipped out of his clothes and was on the bed, crawling towards her like a wild cat stalking its prey.  
“You’re gorgeous. Such a beautiful queen. Sexy. Smart. There is nothing about you that I don’t want for myself.” With this, Alucard reached his Mistress, pushing her knees apart and lying between her legs, licking and nipping at her lips, her cheeks, her neck, anywhere he could reach. Integra arched against him, feeling his cold hardness cradled against her wet, hot slit. She moaned into his black hair, and shook when he made another hickey on her, just under her chin. Alucard made his way down her body, kissing, licking, sucking at her throat and breasts, along the ridge of her collar bone. Every time he sucked at her skin, Integra got hotter, wetter. When he reached the apex of her thighs, she was shaking and couldn’t silence her moans. Integra was lost in the heat, the passion, in Alucard’s movements and mouth. He pressed his mouth to her inner thighs, feeling the blood under her skin rushing, feeling her femoral artery pulse. He nipped her lightly, not breaking the skin, but leaving tiny pinpricks of purple and blue. Alucard also sucked at her inner thighs, leaving large purple love marks, and licking each one gently when he was done.  
“Alucard… if you plan on being down there any longer, please—ah!” Integra arched her back as he fulfilled her almost-spoken wish and began to lick her slit, focusing quickly on her clit. She moaned and clutched her knees against either side of his head, gripping the pillows she was resting on tightly with her hands. He licked and sucked at her slit, thrusting his tongue into her body and holding it there at random intervals, using his forefinger and middle finger to roll her clit. Integra swore and shook, crying out and trying to get closer and closer to her lover and his masterful mouth. After just a few minutes, she went rigid, her eyes rolling back in her head. Alucard felt her inner muscles clench and unclench repeatedly around her tongue.  
Over several long moments, Integra relaxed. Alucard moved up her body, cradling her when they were face to face. She smiled, looking at him through half-open eyes hazily.  
“Hello, you. Feeling better?” he teased her, kissing her lightly.  
“Much. And I can see you aren’t quite done with me yet,” she responded, thrusting her hips into his. Alucard growled lightly into her neck.  
“Are you ready?” he asked her, trying not to lose control and just jump on his mistress.  
“Yes. Make love to me, Alucard. Take me—ah!” Integra cried out as he entered her, filling her in one powerful thrust. Alucard gasped, trying not to lose control right there. Integra was always so tight, so hot and wet! He had never been with a woman like her, and he had been with many, many women throughout his centuries. Every time they made love, he was shocked at how long he could hold on, for he always thought he would lose control upon entering her.  
Integra held on, wrapping her long legs around her lover’s hips, moaning and crying out in pleasure. She loved it when he took her fast and hard like this. The lovers moved in tandem, passionately rolling their hips back and forth against one another.  
“More, more, please!” Integra cried out, gripping onto his shoulders with her fingers, nails digging in and leaving half-moon marks.  
“Cum, my love. Now!” Alucard told her, feeling his end rushing at him too quickly. He pulled back just enough to put two fingers where they met and pinched her clit, causing Integra to fall into a second orgasm. Her eyes rolled back again, and she gripped him, crying out and begging for him to join her. Alucard let go, watching his beloved Mistress and shaking as he came deeply within her.  
In the afterglow, Integra looked down at her body, shocked at the dozens of passionate marks and nips on her body.  
“Well, you certainly felt you needed to mark me, didn’t you?”  
“You didn’t mind at the time,” he said, watching her observe her body.  
“I don’t now. I’m just wondering how I am going to explain all this to my doctor. I have a physical in the morning.”


End file.
